


Fear

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Yaz gets captured on an alien planet and can't get away on her own - so she has to hope somebody will come to get her.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> This work was inspired by a writing promt, asking to take a charakter and explore writing about them in fear. I put Yaz in captivity and just started writing as an experiment. Still, maybe some of you might enjoy reading the story :)
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Yaz opened her eyes. It war dark around her, but she was able to make out a stone ceiling above her. She was laying on stone ground, flat on her back. Cold. She noticed how cold she was, the floor beneath her was making her shiver.  
As she tried to sit up to get away from the ground a sharp pain exploded in her left arm.  
“Right...” she whispered annoyed. It came back to her. Ryan, Graham, the Doctor and her were running away from a bunch of angry spidery things. Well they looked like spiders, but they were big and out of metal. And they had nine legs, not eight. Most importantly, they thought the early 19th century earth would be a good breeding ground for them. The Doctor didn't think so and wanted to negotiate. Turned out they weren't interested in talking. And so the four of them had to run.  
Yaz remembered how they made it outside of the castle they were in when the sharp pain pulled at her arm and she fell to the ground. She saw a gooey green stuff all over her arm, burning through her clothes and into her skin. Her scream alarmed the Doctor, but before she was able to do anything one of the spider things pulled her away while the other spiders kept shooting green goo at the other three. And then, everything went black.  
Slowly Yaz sat up. She inspected the room she was in. Well, not really room – the cell. There was bare stone on the floor and the ceiling and on three of the walls. The remaining side was covered with thick iron bars. Looking through them Yaz could make out an empty corridor, made of the same stone walls as her cell.  
She sighed and looked at her left arm for the first time, her face quickly showing her shock. There was basically nothing left of her clothes and her skin had been burned badly. Blisters covered her forearm, some even reaching her hand. They were burning red and pulsing, as if they had a mind of their own. At least there was no goo left to do additional damage, Yaz thought. As she tried to touch one of the blisters, she groaned in pain and felt how tears worked their way into her eyes. Trying to be strong she fought them back and decided to focus on something else – how to get out, for example.  
Her cell seemed like it had been cut directly from rock. She inspected the iron bars and found a keyhole for the door. She tried to shake and pull at it but it didn't move an inch. Looking down the hallway she thought she saw a few more cells, but it was to dark to be certain. She had a closer look at every one of the bars, but they didn't show any way out. After that she searched through her pockets, but couldn't fine anything except some gum and a few coins. In the end, she gave up and sat back down on the floor, looking out onto the corridor.  
Her mind began to wander. She began thinking if the Doctor, Ryan and Graham had gotten away from the spider things, or if anyone else had been caught. She tried to imagine that they had run back to the Tardis and were working on a way to get her back. A small part in her mind was asking if they would come for her or leave her, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could. Another little mean part of her brain was louder and asked her again and again, what the spider thingies would want from her and why they had locked her in, instead of...  
She cut that thought of before her mind could finish it. She felt really useless and became more and more scared as the seconds and minutes ticked by. She couldn't hear anything, there were not steps, no noises from any direction, it seemed like she was totally on her own.  
Out of boredom she started to have a closer look at the walls, feeling for possible loose rocks or cracks, but there was nothing. She stood up and paced back and forth, walking in circles in her small cell. Her mind was racing and she was getting more and more worried. What if they had all been caught? Or... if they hadn't made it out alive..?  
“Stop it!” she told herself out loud. She pulled the gum from her pocket and started reading the ingredients to herself. Just to keep calm she tried to learn them by heart, but got angry with herself when she wasn't able to remember “Pyridoxine hydrochloride” and decided to rather chew some gum. For some time she made bigger and bigger bubbles, until she got bored again.  
She had to admit that by now she was really worried that nobody had come and looked for her yet – not even on of the nine legged spiders. Would they just let her die here?  
But just as she was about to scream for anybody or anything, she heard something in the distance. It sounded as if a heavy door had been moved. Yaz jumped to her feet and looked through the bars down the corridor as best as she could, but she wasn't able to make out anything in the dark. For a couple of scary seconds she couldn't hear anything anymore, but then she clearly heard footsteps – and it sounded like they were coming from only two legs, not nine!  
“Hello?” Yaz whispered into the dark.  
“Yaz?!” she heard the Doctor calling and sighed in relief.  
“Doc! Yes I am here! Oh thank you, thank god you came!” she called to the time lady she still wasn't able to see. Yaz heard the Doctor starting to run and within seconds she stood in front of Yaz' small cell and used her sonic screwdriver to open the door. Without asking Yaz threw herself into the Doctors arms and hugged her tight, muttering “thank you” over and over again.  
“Yaz, I am so sorry,” the Doctor said to her anxiously, pulling her close, “I am so sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but I wasn't able to find you. There are dozens of corridors like this and I thought I wouldn't be able to find you. I was so scared you might not even be in one of them. Sorry for having you wait, I should have been more careful. I am...”  
Yaz interrupted her. “Stop it, Doc. I am so glad you came. Thank you for getting me. You are the best.”  
The Doctor gave her a weak smile. “Let me have a look at your arm please, I can help with the pain. It must hurt pretty badly.”  
Yaz let go of the Doctor and held her blistered arm in front of her. Upon seeing it the Doctor seemed to hiss a few angry words Yaz wasn't able to understand, then she got a bottle out of her coat. “Sorry Yaz, this is going to smell pretty disgusting, but it is going to help quickly!” The Doctor sprayed a transparent liquid onto the blisters and they immediately stopped to pulsate. Yaz sighed as the pain became less strong, only to crinkle her nose at the smell of rotten eggs.  
“Ew. I mean, thank you, but please let us get away from that smell.”  
The Doctor smiled and took her unhurt hand pulling her through a maze of corridors and heavy doors until they left the castle trough a backdoor and stood right in front of the Tardis.  
“Ryan and Graham took care of the spider problem, so we can leave right now.” The Doctor explained. Inside the Tardis Yaz hugged Ryan and even Graham, who wasn't that much into hugging, but she was just glad to be back.  
Later that evening Yaz found the Doctor working on the Tardis console. She sat next to the time lady on the floor, noticing the short expression of guilt on her face as she saw Yaz.   
“How's your arm?” The Doctor asked Yaz without stopping her work on the console.  
“So much better, thank you. Nearly all the blisters are gone.”  
“That's good news.” The Doctor replied, but her voice sounded off.  
“Doc...” Yaz began, “What's wrong? You are behaving a bit... odd.”  
The Doctor looked at Yaz for a second.  
“I was careless. I got you into trouble today and got you hurt. You should be angry with me, Yaz.”  
“Well as far as I can remember, it was the spider things who hurt me, not you.”  
“Maybe. But I was the one who brought you to them. I wasn't able to protect you. How should I forgive myself for that?”  
For the third time that day Yaz said: “Stop it. Can you just take a minute and sit with me? Please. This is important to me.”  
The Doctor sighed and put down her tools. She took place in front of Yaz and looked at the woman.  
“Do you remember how you told us, it could be dangerous to come with you, Doctor? You asked us if we were certain, and we were. It was my decision to join you, and I wouldn't chance my mind if you asked me again. You changed me, Doctor, you changed me and my life. And if I get hurt, it is not your responsibility. I know it can happen. But I will take that risk, because it is worth it. You are worth it, Doctor. Please, don't beat yourself up about what happened today.”  
As the Doctor answered, her voice was shaky. “I was so scared I had lost you. I... I couldn't bear that thought. All I could think was 'I cant loose her'.” The Doctor buried her face in her hands.  
Surprised by the sudden change of the mood Yaz moved closer to the Doctor and put her hand on the woman's knee, trying to comfort her. “You haven't. I am here. I am okay.”  
“Yaz...” the Doctors voice broke and Yaz got more and more confused. “Yes Doc. I'm here, it's okay.” she answered gently.  
“Please Yaz, don't let me loose you.”  
“I won't. And I know you won't loose me. I'll stay with you, for as long as you like.”  
The Doctor looked at her and grinned through all the sadness “Don't say that if you don't mean it, that could be a long time.”  
Yaz smiled back at her “A long time sounds good.”  
And for a while they just sat there together on the floor, the Doctor leaning on Yaz' shoulder while Yaz had her arm around her. They stared at the wall and followed their own train of thoughts, sitting in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this story ended in a little bit of Thasmin writing. I decided to not post that last 1/6 of the story because I didn't like the way it turned out. So if you find something weird going on between the two in this story, that might be the reason to it. I still hope you liked this short adventure for Yaz and the Doctor!


End file.
